marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doop (Earth-616)
Doopster | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , ally of Howard the Duck; formerly , (brainwashed) | Relatives = Mama Doop | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Statix Tower, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, California; formerly Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 3' | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Second brain in his hindquarters | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, receptionist , kitchen-maid ; formerly celebrity, videographer, philanthropist, and priest | Education = | Origin = Artificial being | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Mike Allred; | First = X-Force #116 | HistoryText = Early Years Information about Doop's origins, as with anything else about him, is difficult to verify. According to Captain America, the U.S. government created him in a secret Cold War weapons project. Seemingly unable to learn English, He spoke an alien language (which somehow almost everyone understood or managed to learn anyway). Allegedly, he had a role in the fall of communism in the Eastern Bloc. Doop also at some point met Wolverine. He has a mother, Mama Doop, with whom he seems to have difficult relationship. At some other point, during an affair with a woman, Doop ditched her to be with the private detective her husband hired to find him. The private detective's name was Chandler, a nod to Raymond Chandler, the hard-boiled fiction writer who created Philip Marlowe.(The Big Sleep, Farewell, My Lovely, The Long Goodbye)'' X-Statix/X-Force Doop joined the mutant team X-Force as their official videographer. Soon afterward, most of X-Force died, and the survivors (including Doop) became X-Statix. There was some suspicion that he had a hidden agenda; if so, nothing ever came of it. He became a popular member, whose line of official merchandise sold well. In X-Statix's penultimate adventure, Doop's brain exploded. His teammates and the Avengers competed to find the scattered parts and reassemble them. Able to function with his secondary brain, Doop fought Thor for the last part and restored his primary brain. However, Doop would later die in a hail of bullets, as did the rest of X-Statix on their final mission. Return Later, when a group of X-Men were on a mission in space, Polaris witnessed a strange thing in space, which was later revealed to be Doop. After M-Day, the now depowered Gazer also apparently saw Doop through his telescope. Doop then fell from space to Earth, crashing in Costa Rica in close proximity to Polaris and Havok, revealing himself as Doop, alive but deformed. Doop had a strange behaviour, acting like a child, continuously attacking Havok who was uncomfortable with him, and apparently talking to only Polaris (who called him Daap). Eventually Havok tried to destroy Doop, causing Doop to encapsulate both a nearby Leper Queen and Polaris within himself and shoot off into space. The two women were instantly captured by Apocalypse into his ship, while Doop was ejected back into space. Jean Grey School for Higher Learning's time After the Schism between Cyclops's Utopian X-Men and Wolverine's side, Doop joined the latter, becoming the receptionist of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. His role was clearly contested by the School staff, as he appeared to be a thief, lazy, and useless. However, he really was busy at school, asked by Logan to take care of the threats he could not handle with his own responsibility. He was seen battling various enemies, receiving even the help of Howard the Duck. Doop also had an active sexual life, becoming sexually involved with Warbird. Doop apparently comes from a place called Marginalia, the world between worlds and a place that begins where the story ends. | Powers = Doop's powers seemed to appear as needed. They could have been magical, psionic, or cosmic in nature. It has been said that Doop is an extra dimensional being: * Genius Intellect and Psionic Powers: Doop apparently is a genius with great intelligence and additionally possesses incredible mental powers, even when his brain is broken into pieces. For example, he can levitate dozens of people who are far away, throw incredible rays of energy, use his mental powers to avoid teleportation, and control Russians, since they apparently adored him. * Possible Omniscience: Apparently Doop's mind is full of information for some reason, this ability allows him to know a lot of things. As a leader, he saw Raze for the first time and already knew things all about him. * Levitation and Fly: Doop could manipulate gravitons to float in place or fly quickly. Doop can move fast enough for even Thor to react to his attacks. * Cohesion: Doop could change his size and shape at will. He could also shift his form to "heal" wounds. When dispersed, parts of his body could reassemble themselves. For some reason, parts of his brain could not reassemble, possibly because of a redundant brain in his lower torso. After a strong energy blast from Havok, if he is in fact Daap, he was able to restructure himself and to leave in a gel aspect, carrying two humans. * Superhuman Strength: Doop possesses 100+ class strength whose limit is unknown. He is strong enough to fight Thor; even when Doop was weakened he was powerful enough to match or even overcome Thor in strength. * Superhuman Durability: Doop has an incredible superhuman resistance and his body is powerful enough to have survived such things as the Mjolnir being stuck in his brain, falling from outer space to the earth, receiving Thor's blows, and other attacks. Doop can survive in the vacuum of space without breathing. * Accelerated Regenerative Factor: Doop can heal from incredibly serious wounds in a few seconds; he also doesn't seem to bleed. Doop can probably regenerate any part of his lost body, even after being disintegrated or killed. * Resurrection: Doop apparently has the ability to resurrect, even after receiving damage to his primary brain and being shot dead. When he returned to earth he seemed to have revived. * Dimension Gate: Doop could assimilate objects, usually by mouth (but also by holes forming and closing from his body), and send them into another dimension called Doop Land for storage. Doop Land has significant differences from many other dimensions. This dimension seems to vary in space, time, and also depending on the people contained. Doop was able to absorb Mjolnir and drop a large number of exactly the same hammers, which even responded to Thor's call, although they proved not to possess the resistance of the original. Apparently Doop can eject hundreds of Doops from inside his body, in addition to having strange monsters inside the Doop Space. The objects that Doop creates / duplicates, such as Mjolnir, retain all their properties. Doop's powers seem to be powerful enough to build a house. * Reflexes and Speed: Doop has demonstrated incredible reflexes and speed, performing a large number of actions. At one point he was able to doop-space and take out his entire team in less than a second, without noticing that they had been there. * Size Alteration: Doop can control his size and shape at will, becoming smaller or larger. He has shown that he can inflate his body to become giant and cushion the fall of Wolverine. Doop can inflate his body to unknown limits. * Energy Projection: When Doop was contained, he opened his mouth and released a strange light that released him. Captain America affirmed that Doop has only demonstrated a small part of his potential and that he could destroy the world. The limit of Doop's energetic powers is unknown. * Travel across the margins: He is aware of the margins of the comic and the real world. He has even shown that he has the ability to travel between the margins of the pages from one side to the other, and time travel. It has been said that his ability can dig the real world and allows Doop to travel between time and space to Doop Space. This world has also been called Marginalia, the world between worlds, the world that begins where the story ends. Doop can use this power to travel through space and time, allowing Doop to go anywhere at any time. *'Fourth Wall:' As a result of his existence, Doop seems to possess the ability to break the fourth wall, traveling between comics and vignettes. *'Love Eyes:' Doop can use this ability to apparently fall in love; he has said that it is his way of showing affection. *'Psionic Fire:' Doop has the ability to generate explosions of psychic fire. *'Psionic Blast:' Doop could create psionic blasts and lasers of energy of unknown strength. He was able to project Havok on a tree and knock him down. *'Psionic Shield:' Doop could protect himself and others nearby from telepathic and psionic probes. *'Temporal Immunity:' Doop could not be displaced in time. *'Psionic Immunity:' Doop is immune to psionic attacks and the like. Doop can also constantly generate short-range energy pulses that disable the psychic powers around him. *'Doopish Magic:' Using a spark of Magik's magic, he was able to perform his own magic. *'The Power of the Funk:' Doop mastered this power and used it on different occasions, defeating both Master Pandemonium and Swarm, and the Devil himself. | Abilities = * Professional-level videographer * Investigator * Bilingual: He can speak a strange alien language, but has also learned English to speak with Kitty Pride. *'Mystical Knowledge:' Doop has knowledge of magic and mysticism. He also seems to know how to use a kind of Doop witchcraft like the one used to go with Mama Doop. | Strength = Class 100+. Doop was able to survive a battle with Thor and overcome it, even when he was weakened because he had lost parts of his brain. It was claimed that he could even destroy the earth. | Weaknesses = Doop reportedly requires consistent and specialized medical care to live, which understandably is also horrendously expensive. | Equipment = * Video cameras, microphones, relays, electric bass guitar, and amps. * A handheld device which apparently alerts him of "Global trouble searches" that "have results for you to view". This device alerts him of threats to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. * A Wolverine costume | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Moto | Weapons = * An electric bass guitar and amps (using the Power of the Funk), an Ultimate Nullifier (or a replica), a submachine-gun (which can use a load of living bees as ammunition), Doop can bring virtually any item due to its dimensional abilities. a chainsaw, briefly used bowling balls, formerly a baseball bat certain | Notes = * The inspiration for this character seems to have come from Slimer. * The following image began circulating in September 2001 as a guide to Doop's language. file:Doop translator.jpg * Doop apparently comes from a place called Marginalia, the world between worlds, a place that begins where the story ends. * During his return, Doop, if he is the so-called Daap, seems to have regressed, unstable both mentally and physical. It may have been caused by the shock of his friends death, his time in space, and/or his crash. His words had no meaning during this time, but Lorna was apparently able to understand him, making some believe he had some empathic or telepathic powers; however, Lorna was known for having been fragile mentally during this time, and the loss of her powers may have pushed her further into only thinking she could understand him. Relationship and sexuality * Doop is one of Marvel's few openly bisexual or pansexual characters. It was later explained that "he ignored the questions, whether he was male, female, straight, gay". * Doop is one of the more sexually active known characters: So far, it has been more or less hinted that Doop has had intercourse with Madonna, two members (a woman and a man) of the Westchester County School Board, Warbird, and also unknown male and female celebrities at the same time. * It was also strongly hinted he practiced some sadomasochist sexual intercourse with Warbird. * He also expressed feelings for Kitty Pryde, asking her to marry him, offering her a ring, taking her on a date, learning to speak English, and trying to hypnotize/seduce her. | Trivia = * He participated in a a Roller Derby tournament with She-Hulk and Tigra, and cried during it. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Doop }} Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Magicians Category:Musicians